


losing our chains

by sapphicwitches



Series: April Kink (2019) [2]
Category: spanish civil war (probably RPF)
Genre: Anarchism, April Kink, Bondage, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Mujeres Libres, Rope Bondage, Sapphic, Spanish Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicwitches/pseuds/sapphicwitches
Summary: My second April Kink fiction, taking place in a spanish civil war setting, telling the story of Emma and Lucia, two anarchist women, who eventually discover their sapphic love, interest in bondage and political theory.





	losing our chains

**Author's Note:**

> CN: war setting, bondage, brief description of anti-queer violence (in forms of legislations and hatred), description of sexual scenes
> 
> I'll do a spelling/grammar check-up when I've got more time and will probably rewrite parts of the story by the end of April, the fic is currently in a draft state.

It was yet another bright cold day in April, the April of 1936. Lucía, Emma and some of the other women, who formally gathered around the union meetings, were discussing their dissatisfaction with the hostile and openly spread sexism and unwillingness to reflect of the Confederación Nacional del Trabajo. They would usually meet in the basement of the house in the suburbs of Madrid where Emma and her husband lived in. The political tension in Madrid those days was palpable, on the eve of the coup d’etat, the fascist attempt to overthrow the republican government, which will led to a even more precare situation of the women who gathered around the big wooden table in said cellar to discuss freely.

 _“I can’t believe that Emma’s husband is trying to push us out of their political meetings”_ Lucia said in an angry but certain voice, _“Yes, can you imagine the arrogance he had, saying that a womens place isn’t in the revolution but as a support for their husbands?”_ , _“If we have to choose wether we support a social- democratic government putting us in a sexist and conservative place, bloody manarchists, or going underground, it won’t take too long until those fascists will rise and making our lives even more worse, us women don’t have to fight for anyone else but ourselves!”_ , _“totally!”_ , _“and uhm... concerning Luca, my husband, I just hope I’m able to break free from that chain one day as well”_.

It was already late, as the first women were leaving as the more official part of their gathering was over as they were discussing wether they should stay in their organisation or found their own. Some women argue, that it wouldn’t work out after all doing their own thing, since they need the finances and resources the bigger unions had, the others were rather making a point, that they only could achieve their freedom by seperating from men, since even the most anarchist or socialist looking groups were still part of the patriarchy, as long as men have all the power.

For Emma, the unofficial part of their get-together, was the one she was longing for all week, a few month ago she finally admitted to herself that she crushes Lucia. The back-and-forth and criminalisation of homosexuality, four years ago the second spanish republic legalised homosexual intercourse, after it was ille- galised during the restoration era, and the blatant homophobia in everyday life, and especially in the unions Lucia and Emma were in, have left its marks and made her cautious. Of course, Luca, Emmas husband, was in favour of legalising homosexuality on the paper, though he always makes pretty mean and awful remarks, especially showing his hatred against sapphic love; so Emma doesn’t even feel entirely safe in her home environment living her bisexuality. Technically she wasn’t monogamous as well, but having the jealousy of her husband in mind, she tries not to think that much about, or even act on, experiencing and discovering all the crushes she has.

So, Lucia said, I think it was beautiful how you siad that you want to break free from the chains of living with your husband. _“I’m happy to hear that you liked this, darling”_ Emma replied in a soft voice. _“Isn’t it messed up how us women are always laid in chains? Marx once said that workers have nothing to loose but their chains, though all those men only see how all of us are laid into economical chains, but never the ones they’re creating theirselves. They fight for their own freedom, but never for ours, they call it revolutionary, I call it bullshit!”_ , _“Lucia, I love when you’re angry! Speaking of chains...”_ , Lucia repeats the last three words glimpsing in her mind what will follow after. _“We always talk about the chains unwillingly imposed upon us, but real freedom means, that sometimes we have to choose our chains freely and especially who is putting us in chains!”_.

Emma grabbed Lucias arm leading her all across the room to a small spare bed, they were the only women left as the morning sun was already shining through the oculus. Luca wouldn’t usually be around until late noon, since he always drowns himself in beer in those nights, spending time with his comrades. Emma carasses Lucias hair, followed by her right hand wandering down her back, first softly and calm then suddenly scratching enjoying Lucias soft and excited first moans. Emmas left hand untangles Lucias dress as she was kissing her head, and soon they were both laying down in the small and squeaking spare bad, kissing each other, getting more and more passionate with each and every kiss. Emma felt, that every kiss they had, feels more revolutionary and more freeing than everything her husband has ever promised her. Emma pulls out some rope from under the bed and asks in a captivating voice, if Lucia does not only want to be her partner in breaking chains, but also fancies to be bound in lovely consensual chains from time to time: _“I know, we’re always about losing our chains, but freedom also means to me having a say in who ties me up in those I freely choose”_ , she takes a deep breath, _“I mean the patriarchy doesn’t know a safword, but I certainly do, darling.”_. Without a second thought, Lucia consents to be rigged up in rope and it doesn’t took more than a minute until she wears a beautiful harness out of black and red-ish rope and her hands are tied behind her back.

Emma snuggles closer and starts to kiss every inch of Lucias body, as she’s getting even more excited with each and every of her cute and soft moans, which soon become louder and shakier. Emmas tongue circles the most sensitive parts of Lucias body as a planet would orbit the sun, they feel so close and intimate, so free as every kiss liberates their thoughts for the very moment, that they almost forgot in what wild times they were in. It was their own personal rebellion, exploring themselves in a hostile and distant world.

They would carry on like this for the years to come, having their precious tiny moments of intimacy, always reminding them that there’s a world without a fear, a world worth fighting for. And no men, not Emmas husband, nor the fascist troops of Franco, will be able to take that from them, the free women of spain.


End file.
